When using a tablet computer (“tablet”) with an external keyboard it is desirable to have the tablet standing up from the surface on which the external keyboard and tablet are located, thereby emulating the ergonomics of a laptop computer.
Certain prior art external keyboards for tablets have provisions for supporting tablets with which they are used in an upright position. For example a hole may be provided in a tablet and a mating protrusion provided in the keyboard. Alternatively, the keyboard may be provided with a magnet which sticks to a steel plate which forms a part of the tablet. In the case of the aforementioned attachment mechanisms the tablet and the keyboard must be designed for each other. Certain prior art attachable keyboards assumed strict tolerances on the thickness of the mating tablets such that the thickness of certain screen protectors (e.g., Mass ones) caused mechanical interference and prevent coupling of the tablet and the tablet receiving portion of the keyboard.